


No More Words

by ChoiSangNeul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mute!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiSangNeul/pseuds/ChoiSangNeul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa may be alive after the death of her parents, but her words are dead. Mute Mikasa does her best to adjust to the new home provided to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Words

Mikasa hasn’t uttered a word since that night. She had lost her parents, her home - everything that mattered, but she had fought back. She still had fight left in her and after Eren had draped his scarf over her head, he knew that she would survive.

But the journey back to Eren’s home had been quiet. The little black haired girl hadn’t answered to Grisha’s concerns for her well-being nor Eren’s. She had chosen to indicate “yes” or “no” with a nod or shake of her head.

This should have been expected, really. Any child would have been traumatized after witnessing the murder of their parent’s first-hand, to then end up being kidnapped by the very same monsters. Still, her silence was worrying. Not a peep was heard from her, even when they arrived in Shiganshina and were greeted by Eren’s mother.

Carla had been surprised to say the least. She had bid her husband and her son farewell and they returned with a girl in tow. Carla was kind, taking in Mikasa without question. Eren led Mikasa to his room while his parents talked about what had happened and what will be from then on.

“This is my room,” Eren said as he opened the door to his room, gesturing for Mikasa to step in.

She stepped in quietly and the brown haired boy watched her eyes take in every inch of the room. This was where she was going to be living from now on. She stood there, silent.

“So um, this is your room too from now on,” Eren said, filling in the deafening silence.

Carla walked in, Grisha close behind her.

“Hi Mikasa,” Carla said, gently, as she came up beside the black haired girl. “I’m Carla.”

Carla didn’t have to say she was sorry about what happened. It was a tragedy and Mikasa didn’t need words of pity. She needed shelter and people that will provide her with the warmth and love robbed from her by those criminals.

Carla outstretched her hand to Mikasa, palms up. A silent gesture of consent from the woman. To know if the girl really wanted to stay with them from then on. If she will accept this new family.

Mikasa looked at Carla’s hand before her eyes landed on Eren. Eren bit his lip, hoping that Mikasa was willing to let herself be cared by them. The black haired girl turned her head back to Eren’s mother as she lifted her little hand and put it in Carla’s.

Carla smiled warmly at her but Mikasa didn’t say a word.

* * *

 

It has been weeks since Mikasa has come to stay with them. She had fit in easily enough, falling into the routine as if she had always been there. She helps Carla around the house. Cooking, cleaning, laundry - but still not a peep from her. Carla enjoys her company. Eren can see it in his mother’s smile and the way she teaches Mikasa little things. It’s like if his mother was happy to finally get the daughter she may have always wanted. Maybe it was the fact that Mikasa was so quiet. Eren whined to the heavens and back.

When she wasn’t helping Carla, she was with Eren - following him around town like a lost puppy. It was cute at first but now it irritated Eren. She was everywhere he turned. Sure, it’s true that she had no one else, so Eren kept his comments to himself.

Armin was wary of her at first. He was shy around other kids and Mikasa’s muteness didn’t help much since they both failed to chit chat with each other. Eren was the mediator, bringing the two together. Armin shared his books with Eren, like always, and was surprised when Mikasa showed a strong interest in them too. She would listen to the little blonde attentively and sometimes point to something she wanted Armin to elaborate on.

It wasn’t until Mikasa literally beat up Armin’s bullies that the blonde really took a shine to her. Eren had been getting into scrapes with those kids for a while now. They never learned, coming back to bully Armin again and again, but Eren was just one kid and while he got his punches and kicks in, so did they. The bullies had laughed when Mikasa stepped up to them, silently glaring at them. They weren’t laughing when Mikasa had them flat on their asses in no more than five minutes later.

The bullies ran away, swearing to get them back for that. Armin had bound up to Mikasa, gushing about how cool that had been and asking where she learned to fight like that, but Mikasa remained silent. She doesn’t talk anymore after all.

* * *

 

Eren laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Mikasa was strong. Mikasa was pretty. Mikasa was helpful. Mikasa was smart. Mikasa was good at everything she did. God, if Eren had known this is what it meant to have a sister, then he wouldn’t have asked Mikasa to come home with him.

No. He couldn’t think like that. He still would have asked her to come home with him. He could have never left Mikasa standing there all alone and he still can’t. Mikasa was special and even though he might have been a little jealous about how much his mother and best friend adored her, he liked her a lot too.

It was almost natural now to have Mikasa beside him. He was comforted to know that whenever he turned around, Mikasa would be right there, always nearby. But she was always quiet. Eren wanted to hear her voice again.

His door opened and Mikasa slipped inside. She walked up the bed and startled when Eren sat up.

“Say something,” the brown haired boy said.

Mikasa stared at him blankly, but said nothing.

“Mikasa, say something. You’re ok now, y’know?”

Mikasa’s dark eyes stared into Eren’s green ones. She opened her mouth but closed it again. Eren sighed before he let himself fall back on his bed.

“Forget about it,” he said before he patted the space beside him on the bed. “C’mon.”

Mikasa climbed into the bed and got under the covers. She snuggled up to him and for the first time since she had come to stay with Eren, the boy slung his arm around her. He didn’t know why, he just felt compelled to, so he went with his gut.

He felt Mikasa stiffen for a moment before she relaxed into his embrace. Eren closed his eyes and let himself drift off. He would have, if a voice hadn’t brought him back.

“..ren…”

Eren blinked, squinting in the darkness. Did Mikasa just say something? Nah, couldn’t be.

“Eren,” the voice said again, small and fragile.

Eren’s wide eyes landed on Mikasa as she looked up at him.

“Did you...just say my name?”

Mikasa nodded hesitantly before opening her mouth to speak again, “Eren.”

Eren gaped at Mikasa, processing what just happened before he grabbed Mikasa by the arms, “You just talked!”

Mikasa spoke. After weeks of silence, the girl finally talked. Eren felt happiness rush through him as he grinned widely at Mikasa. She spoke and the first thing she said was his name.

“Mom! Dad!” Eren yelled at the top of his lungs. “Mikasa said something!”

Mikasa smiled softly at him, as if she knew something he didn’t. Eren didn’t have time to dwell on it since Carla came in through his bedroom door.

“What happened?” Carla asked, lingering by the door.

“Mikasa, talk,” Eren commanded, turning Mikasa so that she could face his mother.

Carla was silent as she observed Mikasa, waiting for the girl to do something.

“Carla,” Mikasa said quietly with a soft smile.

Tears came to Carla’s eyes as she moved forward and wrapped Mikasa in her arms, “Oh honey, you finally spoke.”

Eren sat back, smiling at the exchange. Mikasa was going to be ok. They were going to be ok. Eren was certain of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SnK or the characters.
> 
> Author's Note: Just a little thought I had about Mute!Mikasa. I hope the character’s aren’t too out of character since this is my first attempt at writing SnK fanfiction. I’m also writing Eren based off the start of the series where he seemed to be a little irritated by Mikasa’s mothering of him. Since the beginning I figured Mikasa was stuck to him like glue and then I thought: What if Mikasa was mute?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
